


Cliche at a Coffee Shop

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Simon is a cute bby, coffee shop AU, my gay baby baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of Coffee Shop AU's out there, and I felt like Simon and Baz needed to be in one. So what if they were Normals, what if they met at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche at a Coffee Shop

One of those good old coffee shop AU's because I can't get enough of these two.

 

Baz

     I'm sure my step mother was saying something remotely important, yet I wasn't listening. Her voice had become white noise along with all of the other sounds in the coffee shop. The boy behind the counter putting together cups of coffee with a kindly smile had captured my attention long ago. He had been the one to make my tea, and it seemed to taste better than any other tea I had before.

     "Basilton, are you listening?" my father questioned. I tore my eyes away from the boy to give him an apologetically look. I couldn't even lie and say I knew what was going on. From then on I tried to pay better attention.

     Next week, I found myself back in the coffee shop. At first, I didn't know where I was. Niall  had simply brought me here for tea. He was prattling on about some girl that had caught his eye. I was only half listening. Niall always had some inane fascination with the opposite sex. He would say the same things about a different girl tomorrow. My eyes wandered over the menu even though I knew I was getting a chai tea latte. It was something to look at besides the other patrons of the shop.

     "Hello, how can I help you?"

     I looked down at the barista who addressed me. It was the boy from the other day. He was staring up at me with expectant blue eyes, "I'll have a chai tea latte, medium, and sour cherry scones" I answered, pulling on the back up generator in my mind to answer him coherently. He shot me a goofy grin; it was adorable 

     "The scones are my favorite," he informed. I simply rose an eyebrow, "Will that be all for you?"

     "Yes."

     "Your name?"

     "Baz."

     He told me my total and gave me my receipt before turning his kindly smile to Niall to get his order. I felt almost betrayed that he seemed to give that same smile to everyone. He smiled like we were good friends, and his eyes were like little blue ponds. I took a seat at a table that had a good view of the entire café and therefore the boy. Niall soon came to sit with me, and I listened to him prattle on while I watched the golden haired boy talk to a brown-skinned girl with her long hair up in a bun atop her head. They seemed to be play fighting as they made the multiple caffeinated beverages being ordered.

Simon

     "Tall, dark and handsome's back," Penny teased as she pumped creamed into a coffee. I waited until she put down the coffee to punch her in the shoulder.

     "Shut up," I laughed.

     "And he's staring at you _again."_  


  
"He probably just zoned out," I huffed.

     She passed the coffee to the waiting woman, and began to put together the coffee for a "Niall". I was working on Baz's Chai Latte.

     "Whatever you say, but if you keep smiling like that at him, your gonna pull a muscle," she snickered. Penny was always picking on me. This was just some guy I'd seen here a couple of times. I mean he looked like a vampire, all pale, black hair, and an extreme widows peak.

     "Freaking Dracula and Edward's love child," I grumbled under my breath, causing Penny to burst out in laughter. I laughed to, because of the sheer stupidity of the entire situation.

     "That makes you Mia and Bella's love child," Penny pointed.

     "Fuck off, Penny," I laughed grabbing the finished latte.

     "Niall."

     "Baz" I called just after her. I didn't hang around long enough to watch him get his drink. I went to cover the register offering a greeting to the man in weighting. Despite the fact that I totally not looking, I noticed when he grabbed the cup, and when he took his seat across from that Niall kid. Fifteen minutes later, I noticed when he walked out of the coffee shop.

     Baz

     This coffee shop had the best Chai tea latte. Every other place made it too sweet, or too weak, or too something. I wasn't here to see him again. I wasn't here to stare at him. I brought my laptop. I was here to have tea and study. The WiFi signal was great here, and it was the lull of the day so the café  wasn't packed with idiots all trying to get their fix. When I got in line and noticed the gorgeous boy towards the back of the kitchen, I didn't get butterflies. No, I'm not lying. His hair line ended at  a perfect point at the back of his neck, leaving golden skin naked to every freckle and mole on his body. He was in the kitchen though, so I couldn't be here for him. He wouldn't even be talking to me this time. He turned and met my eyes. He instantaneously erupted into a smile. As the woman in front of me moved away, I was faced with the brown skinned girl from the other day. She smirked when she saw me, and glanced back at the boy.

     "Simon, will you take this one. I need to take a quick break."

     "Uh... yeah," he answered, moving to take her spot, "Hi... Baz right?"

     He remembered my name. To be fair it was a rather unconventional name, but he heard so many names in a day, "That's me."

     "Chai Latte and Cherry scones?" he questioned.

     "You are correct."

     He beamed and told me my total. He brought a hand up to bat away a few stray golden curls that had fallen on to his forehead. His hair was longer in the front, and short on the sides and back. It looked nice on him. I gave him the needed money, and tried to make no reaction when our hands touched. I also tried not to notice the way his face flushed.  I took my place in the café and opened my laptop. The heat from his hand tingled on mine for a little while. Why was this my favorite coffee shop all of a sudden? The Chai was good, and so were the scones, but **he** made them better. Without another thought on this subject I forced myself to open my laptop and begin working. I had a paper due eventually and I needed to start on it.

Simon

     He hadn't looked over here for quite some time. I was right, he probably just got lost in some thought before. Penny was just... she was wrong. Damn Dracula/Edward love child. He even had a god damn widow's peak. His hair was carefully pushed away from his forehead, showing the way his brow furrowed as he thought about what ever it was that he was thinking about. I usually didn't let myself stare at people like this. I had a rule: No staring at beautiful strangers you may work at a coffee shop, but no one's gonna fall in love with you. People want their caffeine and that's it.

     "Deliver his tea," Penny demanded as she sat down a saucer and mug.

     "Why don't you deliver it?" I protested.

     "Because I've got to get back to the register. And I'm tired of watching you two just stare at each other. Give him his tea, introduce yourself, tell him you think his face is cute.

     "Penny," I complained. She was always pushing me into things like this. In high school, she was voted most likely to be a dictator. At the time I was confused, but it didn't take me long to completely agree.

     "Go!" she pushed me a bit. I huffed out a sigh. I don't know what she was expecting to happen after all of this. I'd deliver the scones and the tea, and then I'd come back. This wasn't some kind of stupid story. The world wasn't that cool with clichés. If so I would have found love in this old coffee shop a long time ago.

     "Cherry scones, and a Chai Latte," I announce to catch his attention. He looked up at me with eyes that were just so grey. I mean they weren't like storm clouds or anything like that... they were just pure grey and it was beautiful. Just looking at him sent all of my blood rushing to my face. Maybe, just maybe I was actually falling in love at a coffee shop... a very small chance. My eyes followed a light path down his face, to his pale throat just before a scarf the same color as his eyes, interrupts the view. I could have sworn I saw his Adam's apple bob as if he was swallowing really hard.

     "Uh, thank you."

     It was a small possibility that I might be a poor queer cliché.

 

Baz

     I watched those blue eyes trail down a path from my face to my chest. Was he... was he checking me out? He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. For a moment he glanced behind him at the counter. I followed his gaze and watch the light brown skinned girl shoot him a thumbs up and a toothy grin. When the boy turned back around to look at me, I could have mistaken him for a tomato, arguably the most beautiful tomato I'd ever seen.

     "I'm Snow... I mean  I'm Simon Snow." he bumbled. I felt my lips pull up at the corners. He was so flustered he said his name in the wrong order.

     "Hello, Snow," I teased. He seemed to get redder. I wasn't sure his skin could handle a darker shade.

     "It's... it's just that... you come here often. And I thought maybe you'd want to get, um tea or something... I mean it doesn't have to be here. We could have a dinner date. Not like a date but I- You know what, bye. Sorry, enjoy your tea and scones."  he turned quickly on his heel.

     "Simon," I called before he could run away. He whirled around and looked at me, "when do you get off?"

     He glanced at his watch, "A couple of hours."

     "I know a place with great cherry scones," I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you can find me on tumblr at lil-aesthetics-n-hope and on twitter @LilAesthetics&Hope. Feel free to send in requests.


End file.
